All Is Fair In Secret Santa and Snow Wars
by NellyLove
Summary: *Collab with KiwiStar* Six WWE Superstars and their girlfriends up in rural Canada. Add to that Secret Santa and a snow war, and you get utter chaos. Who can guess who was their Secret Santa? And who got Jay Miley Cyrus merchandise? Oneshot.


_**Here we are! back again! Kiwi and Angel in action! **_

_**We have written y'all another holiday oneshot. Can you guess what holiday this one is for?**_

_**Hopefully y'all said Christmas...yeah...lol.**_

_**So.. I (Angel) only own Vio, Issie, and Jade! Kiwi only owns Cori, Shay, and Izzy! the rest we DO NO OWN! just the random ideas we came up with to write...we had fun writing this and we hope y'all love it as well! **_

_**Expect more from this awesome duo in the future!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel and Kiwi  
**_

* * *

_**All Is Fair In Secret Santa and Snow Wars**_

**_By Kiwi & Angel_**

* * *

As Vio, Shane, Jade, Adam, Shannon, Izzy, Issie, Cori, Jay, John, and Jeff followed the shy blond into the immaculate log cabin in the outskirts of Calgary, way in the woods. It was beyond huge, with a large living room that held two ivory colored couches facing a stone fireplace. The paneled flooring had a crème color plush rug on it with a black coffee table with a glass surface. There was also two ivory colored recliners facing the opposite walls. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the entire room.

"Whhoooa, is the entire house like this?" Vio squeaked.

"Y-yeah." Shay shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"This is the most gorgeous home I've seen." Jeff mumbled.

"T-thanks, you can set the presents on the table." She gestured to the glass coffee table and in a mesmerized stupor, they all set the gifts on the table.

"Are we actually staying here? It looks more like a resort than a home, yet it has that homey feel." Izzy smiled as Shannon threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks for letting us stay over."

"N-no problem. At least one of the holidays has to be at my house." Shay shrugged again. "Ready for our snowball fight?" They were all dressed in jeans, snow coats, gloves, and boots.

The entire group nodded and traveled through Shay's house to the background.

"I still can't believe you live here." Jay chuckled as they finally got outside. Until they passed through those double doors, they were all friends, but now, standing across a span of snowy battlefield, they were opponents. Right now, they were living, breathing targets. Each of them carefully created a snowball as Vio held a hand up, all five fingers extended.

"5...4...3..." She counted down, ticking off her fingers as she went. "2...1—Fire!"

Violet and Izzy ducked out of the way as Shane and Shannon instantly fired their snowballs at their girlfriends. "Jackasses." Violet muttered under her breath and Izzy laughed.

The brunette glanced around from where she and Izzy were hiding behind a mound of snow.

"The coast is clear!" she shouted after she had formed a ball of snow in her hand and she took off running, smirking at her boyfriend's turned back.

"HEY SHANE!" she yelled and the man turned, just in time to get hit in the face with snow.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Violet said, pointing at him triumphantly. She turned around to walk away victoriously and do a "I'm a Winner" dance. But that celebration was cut short when _BAM!_

Violet blinked the snow out of her eyes as she growled angrily. She wiped the snow from her cheeks and looked up to glare at the blond Canadian who had fired the snowball at her.

"ADAM COPELAND. I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she leaned down to pick up another snowball.

Her loud yell caught everyone's attention. Jay stopped mid throw and his snowball accidentally landed on Jeff's head. Jeff turned to glare at the short-haired man, who just shrugged innocently before they all turned to Violet and Adam.

They were both wielding a snowball and were circling each other. "You are such a jerk." Violet stated as they continued to walk in a big circle, leaving footprints in the snow.

"Keep talking Minxy." Adam said with a smirk.

Violet narrowed her eyes. Little did Adam know, all the girls were now standing behind him. All of them holding snowballs.

"Adam, turn around," Violet said.

Adam, being the blond he is sometimes, turned around and was nailed by 5 snowballs all at once. Each snowball hitting him in a different area.

Adam turned around to yell at Violet, but was silenced as she threw her snowball and got him in the face.

"There, now we're even." she said with a smirk.

"I hit you once. I just got hit six times. That's not fair." he whined.

"All is fair in snow wars Adam," Cori said, patting the man's shoulder as she passed him.

"Round one, to the girls!" Jade said as she ran up to Issie and they did a jumping high-five.

"L-lets keep this up ladies," Shay said in her quiet voice. All the other women just smirked at the boys as the two teams huddled up to strategize.

"Okay, so we all know our boyfriends like our…feminine parts." Issie started. "They also need to be distracted. So, Shay, you'll need to flash them."

"W-what!" The Canadian squeaked. "No way, not doing it." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something else. Hm, I got the perfect idea, follow my lead." Shay called the huddle off and the two teams both turned to face one another.

"Now, boys. I know you remember the last time we had a friendly little…scuffle where it was a Battle of the Sexes. Last time got out of hand, whereas today it will be different. Today is Christmas Eve. Today will not get out of hand." The guys had become mesmerized by the fact that her speech was flawless, not stuttering, no shyness. It was as if she had gone into a match or done a promo, radiating complete confidence.

Even the girls had become a little transfixed. Unless she was on-screen, Shay could barely raise her voice to a normal level, much less talk without stuttering for a whole minute.

Then the girls picked up on it. She was distracting them, knowing they would expect stuttering and shocking them with a flawless speech. The girls got as many snowballs as they could carry and shuffled through the woods until she came behind the guys. Shay was still talking, going on about nobility and the spirit of good sportsmanship. Violet had to hand it to her, it was a very nice speech and could've been used motivationally as well as a diversion.

"Oh, and boys." Shay nudged a pile of snow with the toe of her boot. "Turn around."

The guys did and instantly, each had a face full of snow. "Cheaters." Jay growled as he swiped snow off of his face as a smirk crossed his lips. Quickly, he scooped Cori into his arms as the others did the same to their girlfriends. As the other girls struggled, Shay's eyes widened as John smirked evilly and stepped forward. "Come on, Snow Princess."

Shay winced and tried to back away, only to be cornered by all the guys, all holding various sizes of snowballs. Sighing, she just nodded and took each snowball with as much grace and dignity as possible, which meant she fell back into a pile of snow. Jeff laughed as he helped Shay up and raised his fist in the air. "Round two, to the guys!"

The two teams began the third and final round. Each person dashing and dodging snowballs left and right. Suddenly it became very, very dark and cold. Wind swooped in from every angle, tearing hats off and whipping hair around. Everybody froze and stared in shock as snow began to blast into their faces and around them. "It's a blizzard!" Adam cried as Shay tugged the door open and everybody ran inside. Slamming and locking the door behind her, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Izzy and Jade's hair looked like someone dyed the tops of their heads white, Jeff was looking dejectedly at the fact that his hat was blown off. Shane was looking out the window as snow flew around. Issie, Vio, and Cori were shrugging out of their coats and Adam was trying to get the fire started in the fireplace. Shay sat down beside John and looked at the presents. "L-let's get started opening presents."

"Oh this should be good," Violet said as she picked up the box wrapped in cute Santa wrapping paper that had her name on the tag. A big green bow was wrapped around the present as well and she grinned at it. "There is no way a guy wrapped this," she stated causing Cori and Izzy to start laughing and the other girls nodded in agreement.

The girls didn't notice Adam's smirk from where he was sitting with Jade across the room. Shane looked at the blond man curiously, wondering why he was smirking at _his _girlfriend. Shane just let it go and looked back at the present Violet had on her lap, wondering who it was from and what was in side.

Everyone else grabbed their gifts and studied the wrapping. "How do we decide who goes first?" Issie asked. Jade stood up, "Shay, do you have a deck of cards somewhere?" she asked. "Yeah, first drawer in the kitchen," she answered the French-Canadian.

Jade nodded, leaving the room, and returning holding a deck of cards. She shuffled them on the coffee table and then pulled out one suit of cards. She held the cards of the one suit face down. "Ace low, king high. Highest card goes first, lowest last," she stated, holding the cards out to Violet.

Each person chose their card, and one was left over. Jade turned it over, revealing the Ace. "Figures," she muttered as she sat down, picking up her card; the five of hearts. She sighed, she was going to be one of the last people to open her present.

Violet frowned seeing she got the 2 of hearts. She would be the very last person. "Damn," she muttered under her breath, "what?" Shane asked as he pulled the card from her fingers. He snickered at her luck and then showed her his card.

"You got the king, you suck," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Shane just shook his head.

"So what's the order?" Jay asked and everyone held up their cards. "Okay, so it goes; Shane, Jeff, Me, Cori, Izzy, Shay, Shannon, Issie, Jade, Jay, John, and Vio." Adam said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, first, everyone gets to guess who got them. Then you open the presents, and you can change your guess," Izzy explained and everyone nodded. "Okay, S-Shane, you're first," Shay said, motioning to the Southern man. He nodded, shaking his present a bit

He studied his nicely wrapped gift. "Shay." he stated proudly. The Canadian's face didn't give away anything and Violet snickered at her boyfriend as he made a sad face.

Jeff studied his gift then grinned at Issie, "Issie." he stated. She rolled her eyes, "awesome educated guess babe," she joked and he shrugged before leaning over to peck her lips.

Adam smirked as he studied his present, "Jay," he said immediately and the other blond Canadian man laughed. "Dude, I would not put a _pink _ribbon on your gift." he said, "I don't even _like _pink." Jay said. "But you look sexy in pink," Cori said, winking at him and he blushed.

Violet laughed at her friends comment and shook her head. "Cori, you're turn Hun," she said and Cori nodded.

She studied the gift and smiled, "Issie." she said. "Hey, I already picked her!" Jeff whined. "Jeff we're guessing, and you could be wrong," Izzy said, cocking an eyebrow at the rainbow-haired man. He rolled his eyes at the raven haired woman, "whatever," he muttered and earned a smack on the arm from Issie. "Be nice Jeffy," she scolded.

Izzy studied her gift and it's colorful wrapping paper, "Jeff?" she guessed and Shannon cocked an eyebrow at her, "is that your final answer?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at him before nodding, "yep."

Shay looked at her gift, set on the ground in front of her and tilted her head to the side slightly, "uhh, Shannon," she said, and then nodded, as if believing her answer was ultimately correct.

Shannon grinned a cheesy smile, "Mama Bugga Bugga," he said, he knew her wrapping paper, and his present was wrapped in it. Violet raised her eyebrows and just shrugged, neither confirming nor denying his guess.

Issie shook her present, making all the girls laugh. "uhhhh, Jay," she said, nodding.

Jade picked up her gift with a smirk, "Violet." she stated. Violet returned the smirk.

Jay looked at his present happily, it was pretty big, "John," he said with a grin. No one else had guessed the Shaman of Sexy yet, so he figured he would.

John just raised his eyebrows at the Canadian before he made his own guess, "Shane," he said, shrugging at the wrapping. Making one of the Canadians frown.

Violet grinned, it was finally her turn to guess. "Yay!" she squealed as she picked up her gift. "Hmmm, I hope it's not, but Adam." she said, wincing a bit at Adam's grin.

"Alright, we've all decided, let's start opening!" Jeff said, his fingers ready to tear off the wrapping paper covering his gift. Violet laughed and shook her head at him and he grinned back at her.

Then, just like the snow outside, there was a flurry of wrapping paper in various colors. It flew and fluttered around the room, laying in heaps on the floor. While everybody else held an actual gift, Shane held another box.

His eyebrow hiked up as he opened up the second box to find…another box. A sigh of frustration passed his lips as he stared accusingly at everyone in the room. Tearing the third box apart, he was shocked to find a small, jewelry box and he smiled. "Somebody spent a lot of money on me!"

"Or, they went to Walmart and they put it in one of those generic boxes that make you think that they spent loads of cash on you." Jay shrugged and Shane rolled his eyes at the Canadian.

Shane opened the jewelry box and a snarl of frustration and embarrassment. He reached into the box and pulled out a…rock. A rock was nestled in the cotton. It was black, with little silvery flecks in it and as Shane held it in his hand, he glared. "Okay, which one of you comedians got me a rock?"

Silence, nobody would give themselves up. "You have to guess, Shane." Violet chimed and Shane rolled his eyes again.

"I say it was Jay. He's the kind of freak who does this sort of thing."

Cori smacked his arm. "He is not a freak."

"Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, they're going to freeze that way." John stated matter-of-factly.

Jeff chuckled. "Okay then, let me see mine," He opened the box in his hand and pulled out a bottles of pink hair dye. Various shades of pink, from soft pink to hot pink. His eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "Thanks to whoever got me this. Although, my guess is still Issie." He chuckled again.

Next, the attention was turned to Adam. "Hmmm." the Canadian mumbled as he looked over his gift. It was a brand new PSP. "This must've cost a fortune." He whispered as a smile crossed his lips. "I didn't know we were supposed to spend this much." He murmured. "My guess is Shay! She's a Hart, which explains the gift wrapping."

Still, Shay's face gave away no answers and the present-guessing went on...

Cori stared quizzically at the present before her. It was a small box. She unwrapped it and smiled at what she held in her hands. "A snow globe," said, looking at the little statue inside of it fondly. It was the Big Ben. "You wanna change your guess?" Violet asked.

Cori shook her head, "still think it's Issie." she stated with a grin. Issie just smiled innocently as Jeff began to play with the end of her Hello Kitty scarf. Everyone knew Issie had an obsession with Hello Kitty.

All eyes turned to Izzy as she unwrapped her present. She picked up a framed picture of some sort. She smiled realizing it was a sketch of her. "Oh, this is so easy to guess now. Jeffy." she stated smugly. The younger Hardy just smiled and shrugged.

Shay, usually being the calm quiet one, let out a small 'eep' of joy as it was finally her turn. She ripped the wrapping paper neatly to reveal a large box beneath. She curiously lifted the top of the big box and pulled back the white tissue paper to reveal a large fur coat, that looked similar to the ones John wore to the ring.

Jade smiled to herself seeing both John and Shay smile. "Hey, now you'll match me going out to the ring," he said and she laughed softly, smiling, and looking at the people sitting around the room. "Hmmmm, I think it's....well, I don't think it's S-Shannon anymore," she said, causing her friends to laugh.

"I-I'm gonna say Violet." she finally guessed. Violet smirked and sent Jade a sneaky wink. Jade laughed, she had only told Vio who she had gotten because she had needed help shopping. But Violet refused to tell Jade who she said, spewing something about not ruining the 'Secret Santa Code of Honor.'

Shannon grinned as he looked down at his present, it was in a bag, telling him immediately that it was from a guy. Only guys wouldn't waste their time wrapping presents neatly like all the girls had done.

He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of....pink furry Happy Bunny slippers. His smile disappeared, "gee thanks...whoever gave this to me," he said flatly, his friends snickered at him. Violet couldn't help but start cracking up at her best friends face.

"Well, it wasn't Violet. She's not that mean." he said, "Shane." Shannon stated without hesitation, causing Violet to laugh harder.

Issie let out a squeal of delight, having already ripped open her present. "HELLO KITTY!" she exclaimed pulling out the black robe with a Hello Kitty face on the back. "IT'S SO CUTE!" she said happily, grinning madly. "Cori, it was definitely Cori," she said with affirmation.

Jade grinned, opening the bag her gift was in. She laughed as she pulled out the hair piece. "Clip on extensions huh?" Jade asked, her eyes going to Violet. Violet just grinned and shot her friend a thumbs up. "I knew you missed your long hair," she said. Izzy slapped Violet in the arm, "you're not supposed to confirm it was from you," she said, glaring at Violet.

"But she knew, she figured it out a long time ago," Violet whined. Izzy rolled her eyes, "whatever, who's next?" she asked. "Me." Jay answered as he opened his present, he was getting bad vibes simply because the gift was wrapped in _pink _wrapping paper.

"Oh..." Jay began. "My..." Adam said. "Holy..." Violet gasped. "Shit." Cori finished for the Southern Women and two Canadians.

"Who got me Miley Cyrus merchandise?" he asked, giving the men in the room death glares. Izzy was hiding behind her boyfriend, trying to be sneaky as she pointed at Shannon when Jay looked over at them.

"Shannon." Jay stated. Shannon's jaw dropped, "how could you guess me? There's no..." Violet interrupted him. "Shannon...Izzy," she said simply and he looked up to see Izzy's pointing hand. He glared at his girlfriend who just grinned at him innocently.

"John, I think you should just open your present," Violet said. "Someone's impatient," Jade said in a sing song voice. Violet shot the French-Canadian a glare.

John smiled as he slowly opened his present, causing Violet to groan in frustration. "Just rip the damn thing open!" she yelled finally and John did, revealing stick on body jewels. "Uhhhh..." he trailed off staring down at the assortment of colored rhinestones. "I t-think they're for you're abs John," Shay said and John looked up at her. He nodded finally getting it, "ha ha whoever, very funny." he said, causing a Canadian to laugh.

"FINALLY!" Violet exclaimed as she looked down at the white box in her lap, with a red ribbon tied around it with a red bow. "I'm scared," she admitted. "Why?" Shane asked. "I know who it's from," she replied. "No you don't." he retorted. She rolled her eyes, "yes. I do." she said, showing him the bottom of the box with the words _Victoria's Secret_ written in silver lettering.

Shane was quiet as he looked away and glared at the floor. "I knew it." she muttered as she undid the red ribbon and bow and pulled off the top of the box. She pushed away the white tissue paper and blushed a deep crimson, that almost matched the red naughty Santa outfit inside.

"Adam..." she growled as Izzy snatched the outfit out of the box and held it up to Violet. "How did you know her bra size?" she asked, looking over at Adam. He smirked, "I have my ways."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Let's go around and reveal who got us our gifts." He cleared his throat. "Which one of you got me the rock?"

Izzy raised her hand. Shane glared at her and she shrugged. "You've been bad this year, Shane. What do you expect, gold?"

"And who got me hair dye?" Jeff asked and John rose his hand. "Thanks man, could've gone without so much pink, but thanks."

"Merry Christmas." Adam laughed. "Who got me the PSP?"

Shay shyly raised her hand. "Y-you're one of my best friends, so I figured why not." Everybody looked at her.

"Next year, we are rigging that hat so Shay gets all of us." Jade muttered and Violet elbowed her.

"Okay, I got Cori her gift." Issie smiled.

"And it's an amazing gift at that." Cori exclaimed, shaking the snow globe for the tenth time.

"And I drew Izzy's gift." Jeff smiled. "Merry Christmas, Izzy."

"Merry Christmas, Jeff." Izzy smiled back.

"I got Shay." Jade waved slightly and before she knew it, the shy Canadian had wrapped the French-Canadian in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Jade!!!!" Shay squealed a very uncharacteristic squeal as she tried on the fur coat before sitting down in John's lap.

"I got Shannon his Happy Bunny slippers." Shane smirked evilly.

"Shane, may I see your rock?" Shannon asked, smiling. Shane handed it over, only to have Shannon throw it at him. The rock bounced off of Shane's shoulder before landing in the Hurricane's lap. "There, we're even."

"Who got me the Hello Kitty robe?" Issie asked.

"I did…" Cori stated and she was hugged by the daughter of the Texas Rattlesnake.

"Vio got me the hair extensions." Jade grinned happily.

"And who was the EINSTEIN to get me Miley CYRUS merchandise!!!!???" Jay yelled. "Oh yeah, it was Shannon over here!" Jay looked like he was about to tackle the younger man.

"I thought we were playing White Elephant." He whimpered.

"Babe, that's not how you play White Elephant." Izzy whispered to him as he pulled her into his lap. "Shannon!"

"You're a shield." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Just for that." Izzy got up and sat beside Violet. "He's all yours." She patted Jay's shoulder as he sat by Shannon.

"By the way, John, I got you the jewels." Jay chuckled.

John's eyes widened. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked nobody in particular.

Shay tightened her grip around John's arm. "Say thank you."

"Thank you." John stated and she kissed his cheek.

"Good boy." She smiled.

"Get a room." Shane fake coughed.

"Get a life." John 'coughed' back.

The two went back and forth bickering until Shay stood up. "If you two don't s-settle down, I will throw _both_ of you into the tundra."

With that, the two calmed down. Vio jumped up. "It was ADAM! See, I made the most awesome guess ever! Wanna know how I knew?"

"Um, Vi, he's the only one left." Issie informed the brunette. Violet still grinned as she skipped over to where Adam was sitting and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Addy!"

"You're welcome, Vio. Now your boyfriend wants to kill me."

"We'll hide you somewhere in the house, he'll never find you…" Vio trailed off.

"GUYS!!" Shay yelled, causing everyone to stare. "N-now that I have your attention, I'd like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas and t t-thank you all for coming."

"Any food in this place?" Shane asked.

"Kitchen." Shay muttered as the group swarmed to the kitchen, she could almost hear them tearing it apart like a pack of lions trying to share the carcass of a single antelope. In other words, the thought of having so many people trying to feed themselves in her kitchen scared her and she shook her head slowly. John came up beside her and patted her knee.

"Having fun?"

"S-shut up, or we're having New Year's at your house."


End file.
